Noodles
by hollista
Summary: Okay. STUPIDEST TITLE EVER. Anywaaay, SilverMikazuki and I are in this story. Can't think of a good summary for this. PearlShipping, Ash x Dawn, Dawn x Ash, AADL yeah ya get it. I do not own Pokemon.


Told in Dawn's POV, BTW.

**Noodles…**

Ash and I walked along the shore, looking for Brock. He'd starting chasing this girl, Olivia. _'Poor Olivia…' _I thought to myself. I looked at Ash. He had messy raven-black hair, and two warm brown eyes that made my heart melt every time. He smiled at me. I smiled back, slightly blushing. Even though it was Summer here in Sinnoh, there will always be a few off days. It was cold. In Summer. Random, much? Ash noticed me rubbing my arm and shivering slightly. "You cold?" he asked. "Yeah, a little," I admitted, staring at the sand I walked on. I felt him put his arm around my shoulders. "Thanks," I blushed and put my arm around his waist slowly, bringing him closer. I thought I saw him blush; but he's Ash Ketchum, he doesn't blush, right?

"Dawn? Is that you?" I heard a voice ask. "It is Dawn! Aw, she's got a boyfriend!" a heard another voice say. As Ash and I turned around, still close, I saw two old friends of mine. "Mikazuki! Regan!" I beamed. I looked at the boy – Mikazuki – he was my age. He had black hair with silver tips and silver eyes. He had a silver-ish shirt with dark jeans and a black jacket. She had a Plusle on her shoulder. I then looked at the taller girl next to him. She had strawberry blonde hair tied in a plait on the left side of her head, blue eyes, white fingerless gloves, pink sleeveless shirt, white leather jacket, ¾ length shorts and black high tops with electric pink laces. "Mikazuki, Regan, this is Ash. Ash, this is Regan and Mikazuki," I smiled at the sisters. "So, Dawn finally got herself a boyfriend. It's about time," the blonde girl smirked. "Um, Regan … Ash and I aren't dating," I said. "Oh, sorry. Then why are you holding each other?" she asked. "She was cold…" Ash smiled at me. I blushed. "But you like him, I mean, you're blushing," Mikazuki pointed out. I blushed deeper and Ash pulled me closer. "So what? She was cold? I'm warming her up!" Ash started to get defensive. "Ash," I said quietly. "Oh yeah? Well, Ash, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you like Dawn," Mikazuki countered. "Yeah, well, that's the thing: ya don't know me," Ash smirked. "Silver," Regan stopped her brother from charging at Ash. "…Silver?" Ash asked. "That's his nickname. Silver tipped hair, silver eyes, silver shirt," I said tilting my head, making it look like I was resting my head on his shoulder. "Are you positive you two don't like each other? Not even a little?" Regan asked. I blushed slightly and Ash did, too. "They do," Regan whispered in Mikazuki's ear, just loud enough so Ash and I could hear it. I all heard a shriek and turned around. I turned around, Ash still connected to me, to see Olivia running from Brock. "Poor Olivia," Ash and I sighed simultaneously. "Are you lovers staying at the Pokemon Center?" Mikazuki teased. Ash nodded. "So you're admitting you are lovers?" Regan smiled. I slapped my forehead. I stepped out of Ash grasp reluctantly and scratched behind the Plusle on Mikazuki's shoulder. "Who's this little guy?" I asked. "This is Puzzle the Plusle," Mikazuki smiled and I stepped back. "What other Pokemon do you have?" Ash asked, standing next to me again. Regan and Mikazuki smiled at each other and released their Pokemon. "This is my Growlithe, Umbreon, Gengar, Dragonite and Wingull!" Mikazuki beamed. "These are my Pokemon! Espeon who was my starter, Bellossom, Heracross, Absol, Vulpix and Lapras!" Regan exclaimed.

**At the Pokemon Center:**

After Brock, Ash and I showed Mikazuki and Regan our Pokemon, we got two rooms at the Pokemon Center. "Mikazuki, why do you think Ash and Dawn would make a cute couple?" Brock asked. "Look at it this way – Ash is the only guy Dawn has ever looked interested in – not even Kenny or Barry," Regan answered. "I think it's because Dawn is the only girl Ash sees as a girl," Brock smiled. "I've traveled with Ash from the start – and we traveled with two different girls before Dawn," he explained. "Oh. You know what I think?" Mikazuki smirked. "What?" Brock and Regan responded in unison. "I think Ash and Dawn are relaxed and happy around each other, and today, when he was holding her, she was blushing – a lot. She's never liked someone like this before; we shouldn't mess with it," Mikazuki said. Regan looked at Brock. "Or we can mess with it and even if it turns out bad for us, they'll admit their love for each other," she said. "I like the way you think, Regan," Brock smiled and they nodded simultaneously. Mikazuki facepalmed. "You know what? You tell me somethin', all three of ya. Can you see a couple between me and Dawn?" Ash asked. My stomach dropped when he said that. My eyes stung a little and I looked down. "Ash! Shut up! Dude – you don't know if Dawn likes you that way!" Regan snapped. I could feel his eyes on me. "I'm fine, really." I reassured him, staring into his warm brown eyes. They were sad. "Ash I'm fine," I smiled. "No you're not. Ash, look at Dawn. Do you really think she looks happy about what you just said?" Mikazuki asked, anger hinted in his voice. I stared at Ash happily; but I wasn't. I was upset that he'd said that. I liked Ash, but it was more than that: I love him. "No, you right, she doesn't. Dawn, I really am sorry," he apologized again. I put my my hands on his shoulders and stared him dead in the eye. "Sure; I was a little caught off guard when you said it. But I'm fine. Really," I smiled. Before I knew it, he had wrapped me into a hug. I hugged him back warmly. "Awww," the siblings cooed.

**The next day:**

Brock and I were cooking dinner because we were on the road again. Ash, Regan and Mikazuki were off getting firewood. "Can you go and get the gang for me, Dawn?" Brock asked. "Sure!" I smiled and skipped into the forest.

**Ten minutes later:**

Aimlessly wandering around this stupid forest. I stopped and cleared my mind. My eyes snapped open and I heard muffled arguing. I realized I was Ash yelling at Mikazuki, with Regan trying to stop it.

As I ran closer to the voices, I could understand the words. I slowed down as I got to the clearing. I heard every word exactly now.

"Just tell her!" Mikazuki screamed.  
"I … I … I can't! What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Ash asked.  
"Ash! Go back to camp and tell her!" Mikazuki yelled. I stepped into the clearing, unnoticed by Ash and Mikazuki, although Regan saw me. She didn't say anything, though.  
"I need to tell Dawn that," Ash whispered, loud enough for me to hear.  
_'Tell me what?' _I thought.  
"Then why don't you?" Mikazuki asked.  
"How am I supposed to tell Dawn that I'm in love with her?!" Ash screamed.  
"You can tell her calmly and quietly … or … you can scream it out like you just did, not realizing she is standing right there," Regan smirked and pointed to me.  
"Dinner's ready…" I said, signaling Mikazuki and Regan to go back to camp.

I watched as Ash sighed and stepped forward. "Look, Dawn; I can explain. I love you, but I COMPLETELY understand if you like someone else! I don't want this to ruin our friendship," he stressed.  
"It won't, believe me, and I don't like someone else," I smiled, walking towards him.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I love you, too," I smiled up at him. I was now a foot in front of him. He shook his head.  
"No, you don't! You're just saying that because you feel sorry for me. I'm a pathetic loser – just like Paul says,"

I stared at him, gobsmacked, unable to speak. "You think you're a pathetic loser?"  
He nodded.  
"Then what the hell does that make me? I have failed ninety-five percent of the time!" I snapped, sinking to me knees.  
He sat on his knees, staring into my eyes. "You are not pathetic. Don't ever say that. Ever," he said seriously.  
"Then you don't ever say that," I whispered.  
He sighed.  
"Why do you love me?" I asked.  
"Because you're amazing, smart, beautiful, funny, awesome to be around, but most of all, you're you," he admitted.  
"Why do you think I don't love you?" I asked, tears falling from my eyes.  
"You were serious," he said to himself.  
"Yes!" I exclaimed.  
"I … I … I …" he was cut off.  
"So you think you're a pathetic loser?" I asked.  
He nodded warily.  
"Then you're my pathetic loser, because I love you too," I smiled and planted a kiss onto his lips. He kissed back, warmly, sliding his arms around my waist. I gripped his shirt, pulling him in, then I wrapped my arms around his neck. When the kiss ended, he placed his forehead on mine.  
"Why me? What's so good about me?" he asked.  
"Because you are hilarious, fun, you've saved me on three different occasions. You are incredible, smart, great to hang around with … and you're incredibly cute," I admitted.  
He smiled. So did I.  
I noticed my arms were still around his neck. I slid them forward, so I was holding his chin. "You are not a pathetic loser, and I do love you, Ash – more than life itself," I confessed.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"No need to worry, you know that!" I smiled and we stood up.  
"I love you, more than you will ever understand," he smiled at me.  
"Let's go back to camp – Brock's got noodles!" I teased.  
"Come on, then!" he smirked and lifted me up, giving me a piggy back. I dug my face into his back.

**Back at camp:**

Ash walked back into camp; with me on his back. Regan and Brock smiled and Mikazuki almost choked on his noodles. I saw Mikazuki turning to face us, getting off his chair at the head of the table. Brock and Regan did the same, getting up of the bench they shared. "Are you okay Dawn?" Mikazuki asked. "Yeah!" I smiled as Ash gently put me down. I turned to Ash who was staring at me. He leaned in and kissed me, before he ran to the table. "This smells awesome!" he cheered. I slapped my forehead and walked over to the bench he sat on, next to him, leaving Mikazuki, Regan and Brock standing open-mouthed. "Come on guys, noodles are getting cold!" Ash yelled. I laughed and Ash kissed my cheek. "Tell me everything!" Regan squealed at me. I rolled my eyes and told her the story of how Ash and I got together. "I told you guys you liked each other!" Mikazuki laughed. "Yeah, I knew it…" Brock smiled and swayed, knocking Regan slightly. She laughed. "You'd have to be blind not to see that," Mikazuki and Brock nodded in agreement. I turned to Ash. "Why do they talk about us like we're not even here?" "I dunno," Ash responded. He then leaned in and kissed me, it tasted like noodles.

* * *

I know … it's a REEALLLYY crappy title. And Mikazuki is SilverMikazuki. Read his stories, they rock.

Got nothing nice to say? Don't say it. It's that simple.

Want to be in a story? PM me with details. Here's an example:

Name:

Pokemon: (you don't have to have six if you don't want … )

Hair:

Eyes:

Relation: (Dawn's sister, Ash's cousin, Brock's neighbor, stuff like that)

Status: (Trainer, Coordinator etc.)

Hometown:

Clothing:

Personality:

**Comment! :D**

**xxxxxx**


End file.
